true destinies
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: i am now the owner of the story true destinies by frog 1 ive adopted it and they gave me there permission and blessing


Space, endless and mysterious, a place where there are many secrets, at the moment one of those secrets is speeding toward Earth. In a small spacecraft, a lone occupant sat musing over a recent turn of events. _*Why in the name of the power must I come to this backwater planet? Because, Zordon asked me to check up on the next generation of Earth Rangers as well as give this crystal box to his grandson*_ thought the dark figure. His ruby which was always a part of him, glowed softly in the dark.

"Approaching the planet Earth within one solar minute." beeped the computer.

Sighing, the figure prepared to land his sleek spacecraft.

Cassie Chan groaned as she put her school books up in her locker at Angel Grove High School. It was the beginning of the week, but she was already looking forward to the weekend.

"Hey, Cassie!" yelled a distinctively male voice.

"Oh, great! Just what I need!" mumbled Cassie as she turned around. Greg Stanton, captain of the schools football team leaned against a locker as he glared into her eyes to ask her out, she felt one of his hands come around her waist. The touch of his hand upon her sent a chill down her spine.

"So, Cassie do have any plans at the moment?" he asked.

"Yup, getting away from you!" Cassie declared as she swiftly removed his cold hand.

"Ahhh, come on Cassie. It's the end of yet another boring school day and we can both use some excitement." said Greg in his most seductive voice as he leaned down toward her face in an attempt to kiss her.

"Not the type of excitement you want Greg. Can't you get it? I'm not interested in you!" exclaimed Cassie as she backed away from him to avoid his kiss.

"What are you Cassie? A virgin or lesbian?" asked Greg. **Slap!** Greg held his face as he felt the sting of pain from the hard slap of Cassie's hand, Cassie stormed off down the hall in a rage.

The dark figure slowly moved around inside the small apartment, searching for a clue to where the occupant could have gone. "N'st!" silently cursed the figure, "According to the calendar, he won't be back in Angel Grove until the end of the week!" Suddenly there was a soft beeping sound from the figures communicator, "Yes, ADVAC?" asked the figure.

"Two Earth children are approaching the ship, according to sensors one of them is the Blue Turbo Ranger. Also, Rygog, Elgar, and a group of Piranatrons are robbing an Earth bank. Instructions?" stated the computer.

"Leave the children alone for the moment, the Blue Ranger won't do anything as long as his companion is with him. Teleport me to the bank, I'll stop them before they do any serious damage." said the dark figure.

"Understood, teleporting now," stated ADVAC. With a flash of black light, the figure was gone.

"Can you believe it, Ashley? He actually asked if I was a virgin or lesbian!" The girl in pink fumed. She and her best friend, Ashley Hammond, were sitting at a table in Angel Grove Youth Center, as their two other friends, T.J. Johnson and Carlos Valerte, were just bringing back the drinks they ordered.

"I can believe it, that guy is a number one jerk. Don't let him get to you Cassie." T.J. bolstered, as he handed her a Coke. Cassie took a long sip of the sweet, cold drink in an attempt to cool off.

"Yeah. If he bothers you again, T.J. and I will have a little chat with him." the Hispanic teen confirmed, as he handed the yellow ranger a cup. "Your Pepsi, my lady." Carlos said gallantly.

"Why, thank you kind sir." giggled Ashley. "Don't worry Cassie, we won't let him bother you, we Rangers have to stick together," she said and was about to take a drink, when a certain noise always seemed to happen when the Rangers were loosening up.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._ Everyone at the table groaned at the sound, "Speaking of sticking together. Yes, Alpha?" whispered T.J into his communicator.

"Yo, T.J. You and the others get to the bank quick! Rygog, Elgar, and a group of Piranatrons are on robbery spree!" said Alpha-Six.

"Right, we're on our way. Let's go guys, we've got to fry some fish!" said T.J. before He and the other Rangers quickly went somewhere safe to morph and teleport.

When the Rangers arrived at the bank they found Rygog, Elgar, and some Piranatrons on the ground with the money scattered all over the street. The Rangers stared at them in amazement,

"What happened to you guys?" asked Blue Turbo.

Elgar and Rygog looked at each other and both said "Nothing!"

"We'll destroy you Rangers later!" said Rygog.

"Uh, yeah. What he said, later! Oh, I got a headache!" Elgar complained in pain just before He, Rygog, and the Piranatrons disappeared.

"Can anyone tell us what happened?" asked Red Turbo.

"Well," a gentleman dressed in a business suit supplied, "they were coming out of the bank with the money, when they were attacked by something invisible!"

"It was visible at times;" said an old lady,"it was a ghost-like figure. The figure went whoosh, and whoosh!"

"Hmm, maybe the banks security tape could tell us more about this ghost figure. Come on, guys let's help pick up this cash and ask if we can borrow the security tape." said Red Turbo. As the Rangers began to assist in picking up the stolen cash, Cassie noticed a ghostly figure moving away from the bank, she felt a rush of heat travel throughout her body upon the sight of the figure.

_*Is that the figure who stopped the robbery? Why do I feel like I've been struck by lightning?*_ Casssie thought to herself.

_*So, I've encountered the new Earth Rangers sooner than expected. I better read their files before our next encounter, particularly the Pink Rangers. By the power, why do I feel as if I've been struck by a lightning bolt when I see her?*_ the dark figure thought silently.

Later at the Power Chamber, T.J. and Cassie were going over evidence that was gathered on the mysterious ghost figure. "Based on these sensor readings, his power signature is from Eltar. What do you think Dimitria?" The red ranger inquired.

"Perhaps he is an Eltarian voyager? If he is, not even I will know his true purpose." stated Dimitria.

"So, what we've got is a Ranger from another planet. But, what do we call him? I've got to give the press a name for our new ally; they'll tear me apart if I don't!" said T.J.

"Based upon his powers can you not think of an appropriate name? Why do you fear the reporters T.J." asked Dimitria.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm still new at being a Ranger. Maybe the next time Tommy or Adam is in town I can ask for help in dealing with the press. His powers, huh? Hmm, how about the Phantom Ranger? What do you think Cassie?" asked T.J.

But Cassie hadn't heard him, she was staring intently at the footage of their new ally, her expression clearly showed her imagination had taken flight. "Cassie!" yelled T.J., waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you, what did you say?" asked Cassie.

"I said what do you think of the name Phantom Ranger for our new friend?" He restated with agitation.

"It's fine, just fine." said Cassie dreamily.

"Ok," glancing at his watch, "I have to leave for that press conference. Want to come?" T.J. asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll protect you from the big, bad press." Cassie replied, teasing her leader about his fear.

"Thanks, let's go. Shift into Turbo!" shouted T.J. "Red lightning Turbo Power!" as he changed into the Red Ranger.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" yelled Cassie as she changed into the Pink Ranger. With a flash of light, they vanished from the Power Chamber.

As the two Rangers headed for the press conference, the subject of the conference was studying his files on the Rangers. "Poor boy," he said as he chuckled, "according to this the Red Ranger is scared of the press. At least he doesn't have to face the intergalactic press, yet."

"The Turbo Rangers are now giving a press conference. Do you wish to view?" ADVAC asked.

"Yes, ADVAC. Let's see how the Red Ranger handles his fear. On screen." said Phantom.

"So, in conclusion our new ally is from the planet Eltar and is known as the Phantom Ranger. Are there any questions?" asked the Red Ranger.

"Do you know where the Phantom Ranger is at the moment?" asked one reporter from the Angel Grove Gazette.

"I have no idea, he's basically keeping to himself," said the Red Ranger.

"I, rather we, wish he would reveal himself to us or at least let us know how to contact to him. But, as the old saying goes if wishes were horses. Are there anymore questions?" asked the Pink Ranger.

No one spoke, "In that case, we'll be leaving. Thanks for coming." said the Pink Ranger, then she and the Red Ranger teleported off.

"So, they have decided to name me the 'Phantom Ranger'. what does the word 'phantom' mean on Earth ADVAC" asked Phantom.

"The word 'phantom' is defined as ghost on Earth," stated ADVAC.

"Ghost? Very well, as long as I'm on Earth, ADVAC, I will be known by the name of Phantom. Let's get back to those files, who is next?" asked Phantom.

"The last one is the Pink Ranger. Real name: Cassie Chan; Age: 16; Earth date of birth: October 2, 1982." stated ADVAC.

"Cassie. I wonder if she is as beautiful as her name? Show me her civilian holoimage ADVAC." said Phantom. The computer chirped, and suddenly a small hologram of Cassie appeared on the console of the ship. _*By the ancients! She's more than beautiful, she's... there are no words to describe her beauty!*_ thought Phantom as he gazed at the hologram.

_"Beep_ Phantom?" asked ADVAC.

"Mm, yes ADVAC?" asked Phantom distractedly, his gaze never left the hologram of Cassie.

"Divatox has sent Elgar and a group of Piranatrons to attack a gold mine outside of Angel Grove," said ADVAC.

"I'm on my way ADVAC," he said, then teleported off.

"Well, that went off splendidly! You're really improving on speaking to the press T.J," said Cassie, when she and T.J. reached the Power Chamber.

"Do you really think so?" he asked with a nervous tone, his palms were laced with sweat from his apprehension of the press conference.

"Sure, you didn't stutter at all this time," she said. T.J. was about to respond to that comment, when the alarms went off in the room.

"Yo, yo! Divatox's cronies are trying to steal some gold from the mine outside of town! You guys, better get over there!" said Alpha.

"Right, have the others meet us there. Shift into Turbo!" shouted T.J.

As they morphed and teleported to the mine, Cassie couldn't help but wonder silently if the Phantom Ranger would once again show up, she tingled with excitement at the thought.

As the Phantom Ranger finished off the last of the Piranatrons, he noticed five colored streaks coming from the sky. _*"The Rangers have arrived earlier than I expected. I should just teleport back to the ship, but this could be my only chance to get a closer look at the Rangers. I'll just stay behind this Earth vehicle so I can observe her, I mean them,*_ he thought silently.

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Elgar's face, "What happen Elgar? Got beaten up by that ghost Ranger again?" he asked.

"Ya wouldn't find it so funny if you were one who has to fight something ya can't see! I'll destroy you Rangers later!" shouted Elgar with disgust that was clearly shown on his face, and then he and the Piranatrons once again retreated.

"C'mon guys, let's look around and see if our new friend is still here." ordered T.J., Then he and the others split up to look around the mine.

Phantom knew he should be observing all of the Rangers, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the Pink Ranger. As he continued to stare at her, his desire for her grew by leaps and bounds. "Phantom, the Earth child that was here earlier has returned," said ADVAC.

"She moves as graceful as a M'iun," he said with passion.

"She? The Earth child is male and doesn't resemble a M'iun," said ADVAC.

"Her uniform shows off her soft curves very well, so hard not to caress those curves" he said, as he unconsciously turned visible. His imagination grew, picturing Cassie in his family jewels and a formal gown; then another picture sprang to his mind, of her in his bed, the Phantom groaned with sexual tension.

"Phantom, you're turning visible. Please, turn on your cloak," said the male-sentient computer. When ADVAC didn't get a response, he yelled out the Phantom's real name "T'nar! The M'iun of your thoughts has spotted you and is coming around the Earth vehicle! Turn on your cloak!"

That brought Phantom out of his daze, "ADVAC, I thought I told you don't call me that while I'm on Earth!" he hissed quietly as quickly turned on his cloak.

"I'm sorry, but you were so caught up in seeing your M'iun that she spotted you. I thought you didn't want to meet any of the Earth Rangers?" ADVAC asked sarcastically. T'nar was about to respond, when he bump into the object of his thoughts, knocking her over.

_*What in the world did I walk into?*_ Cassie wondered, as she got up from the ground. She caught her breath, when she saw a ghost-like image come into view. "Phantom?" she asked as she reached out to poke him in the chest.

He shivered with desire by her simple touch,_*By the Power! Her voice is like a Yun-myn, but more musical then one. It is very tempting to carry her off back to Eltar and go through the I'unz ceremony with her,*_ he thought as he once again started to go in a dreamy daze.

"Phantom, turn around and walk away from the Pink Ranger," said ADVAC as though speaking to a child.

The Phantom reluctantly did what he was told, but stopped when Cassie asked "Wait! Who are you?"

"A friend," he whispered with lust and quickly teleported away.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Phantom! Ever since you saw the Pink Ranger you have been acting strangely, and you still haven't done anything about that Earth child outside!" ADVAC criticized.

"I'm fine, and that Earth child is just observing us. He most likely has never seen a spacecraft. Why do you think I've been acting strangely?" asked Phantom.

"Referring the Pink Ranger as a M'iun for an example," stated ADVAC.

"The Pink Ranger isn't an M'iun, she's more graceful than one." said Phantom dreamily.

ADVAC groaned, "As soon as an opportunity arises, I'm contacting DECA on the Astro Megaship. Maybe she can give me an answer on what has come over my young friend here," he thought with concern.

"Cassie!" shouted Ashley in impatience.

"Hmm, did you say something Ashley?" Cassie asked as though she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"I said Phantom was invisible until he moved. What's wrong with you?" she asked with care.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine. Look, I'm going to the park for a while; I'll catch you later Ashley," Cassie said, and then with pink flash she left the Power Chamber.

Ashley groaned with disgust, "What is wrong with her? I'm headed for the Youth Center. Bye Alpha, Dimitria." she said, then she teleported away.

"Alpha, did you managed to contact Zordon?" asked Dimitria.

"Sure did, patching him in now." said Alpha.

"Dimitria, Alpha-Six has told me there is a problem with the Pink Ranger," said Zordon, through the viewing screen.

"Yes," said Dimitria, "ever since Cassie encountered the Ranger you sent from Eltar she has been..."

"In a dream-sort of state, lost his concentration at times, and has compared the Pink Ranger to a M'iun of all creatures," said ADVAC, thankful that T'nar had left the ship for a while.

"A M'iun? T'nar compared her to an M'iun?" asked a very surprised DECA.

"Yes." he said with distress.

"T'nar, who matches my Andros in indifference, compared her to a M'iun? she asked again.

"Yes, do you know what is wrong with him?" he impatiently asked.

"I could be wrong," said DECA, "but from the sound of things he must have fallen in love."

"In love?" asked Dimitria in shock.

"Yes, I've seen it happen this quickly," said Zordon who looked sad for a moment, "When a Ranger finds a soulmate he or she feels as if a lightning bolt has struck. The Ranger becomes dreamy, loses concentration, all the symptoms you describe. But the path of true love is difficult at times, I suspect you will be counseling Cassie and perhaps my nephew for quite some time."

"Nephew? Then the Phantom Ranger is ...," said a startled Dimitria.

"Yes, but I suspect as they say on Earth, he doesn't want that fact advertised," said Zordon.

Cassie sighed as she walked through the park, _*Ashley's right*_, she thought, _*ever since the Phantom Ranger showed up, I've been acting strange. I just can't seem to get my mind off of him.*_ So deep was she in her thoughts, she didn't see the attack until it was too late. "What the..."she tried to say but her mouth was quickly gagged as she hit the ground. She felt her hands and feet bound tightly together, her eyes widened when she realized who her attacker was.

"Hello, Cassie. Told you we would have some fun together after school," Greg Stanton said as he gave an evil chuckle, before he picked her up and carried her off into the darkness of the forest.

Still in his morphed state, the Phantom Ranger sighed as he stared out over the lake, _*She is so beautiful, could she ever love me as myself or am I unworthy of it?*_ he thought. Suddenly he heard a soft crunch behind him, quickly he turned around into a defense position.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you, please don't hurt me," said a small boy, whom Phantom immediately recognized as the same one who has been around his ship.

"I will not harm you child," said Phantom.

"That's good, are you really an alien? Where are you from? What's your name?" he asked excitedly.

The Phantom Ranger chuckled and said, "Yes, I'm from the planet Eltar. I'm afraid my real name must remain a secret for now, but I'm known as the Phantom Ranger."

"Wow, you're a Power Ranger from another planet! This is great! My name is Nico Vega," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nico, I ..ahh!" the Phantom Ranger suddenly screamed with pain, he felt as if a bomb exploded in his head.

"Phantom, what's wrong?" Nico asked with concern.

"I don't know. I must get to my ship, can't concentrate to teleport;" he said with pain, "Nico, you must help me teleport to my ship."

"How?" asked Nico.

"Touch my ruby and picture my ship in your mind," he whispered. Nico did as the Phantom Ranger asked; suddenly they were outside of his ship. "ADVAC, let us in," weakly said Phantom as Nico tried to hold him up. The doors to the ship opened and they quickly went inside.

"What happened?" asked ADVAC, as Nico helped the Phantom to seat down in the pilots chair.

"Who said that?" asked Nico.

"I did. I'm ADVAC, a sentient computer with the highest programming standards," the computer said.

"Next to mine of course," said DECA.

"Cool a talking computer, two talking computers! What's the second one's name?" asked Nico, so excited he momentarily forgot the Phantom.

"My name is DECA, I'm a sentient computer on the Astro Megaship with a higher programming standard than ADVAC." said DECA.

ADVAC sighed, "Just because your programming was finished before mine, you think you have the right to boss me around." he said.

"Well, who was it that contacted me because he didn't know what was wrong with the person he has to put up with?" asked DECA.

"ADVAC, DECA that's enough. My head aches enough without putting up with your arguing." said Phantom, rubbing his head in obvious pain.

"Our apologies, what happened Phantom Ranger?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just felt this sudden pain in my head and become so dizzy I couldn't concentrate to teleport without help." he said.

"How do you feel now?" asked ADVAC. "Nauseated, and my head is killing me." said Phantom.

"Hmm, ADVAC scan the status of the Pink Ranger," said DECA.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because if they are mind-linked as I suspect, then the Pink Ranger is in trouble!" she exclaimed with agitation at ADVAC.

"Scanning. Phantom, the Pink Ranger has been captured and is about to be raped!" yelled ADVAC.

"What! Who?" shouted Phantom as he leaped out of his chair, "N'est! I'll find out myself!" then he teleported away.

Nico looked around the empty ship, "Where did he go?" he asked.

Cassie struggled against her restraints as she felt herself being thrown against the ground once more. Fear penetrated her soul, when she saw the knife Greg held as he strattled her stomach.

"Aw, c'mon Cassie. Your going to enjoy this as much as I am. If you just be a bit more corporative I wouldn't have to resort to the gag and bind method," he said with a cruel passion as he used the knife's sharp blade to tear off her shirt and bra. "Very nice, Cassie. Could have developed a bit better though, aaggh!" Greg suddenly felt something grab his throat, as he choked for air, he was thrown harshly to the ground.

"Get away from her and this place, now!" growled out Phantom as he appeared in front of them.

"Hey, your that Phantom dude who's helping out the Rangers! Nothing is wrong here, no monster. Me and Cassie here were just having some fun," fearfully said Greg, as he backed away.

"The only monster I see is you! And the girl wasn't enjoying your type of fun! Now, get out of here before I do what is usually done to monsters!" shouted Phantom. Greg needed no further encouragement; He raced out of forest, fearing what the Ranger would do to him if he stayed.

The Phantom Ranger glanced at Cassie, then quickly looked away and turned his back to her. "ADVAC?" he said through his communicator.

"Yes, Phantom," asked the computer.

"Could you please teleport the Pink Rangers gag and the bounds holding her?" he asked.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Nico, who was still inside the Phantom Rangers ship.

"Nico, the Pink Ranger is in a rather difficult position at the moment. Could you retrieve one of my shirts? ADVAC shall tell you where they are, and have him teleport it near the Pink Ranger," said Phantom.

"Ok, I still don't understand why you can't do it," voiced Nico with curiosity.

"I'm trying to be noble Nico," he said, "even if I do wish to see her...you'll be told when your are older. Now please do as I say."

Cassie sighed with relief when she saw the Phantom Ranger appear in front of her. She was afraid of what Greg had planned for her after he finished his 'fun,' she remembered the look in Greg's eyes as he viewed her half-naked form, it still caused a sick feeling in her stomach. Suddenly she felt her restraints disappear as well as the gag.

"Phantom, thank you. I..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she was still in a state of shock.

"Pink Ranger, hopefully there is a black shirt beside you, please put it on so I may turn around," he said.

"Of-f course," she said with a shaking voice. As she put on the black shirt, she felt the smooth, silky upon her skin;_*I can almost believe it's Phantom touch upon me, instead of his shirt. His touch would be more warm, then Greg's cold caress.*_ she thought as she tied the red and gold belt.

Though she didn't know it, the Phantom Ranger could read her mind when he was this close to someone, when he read Cassie's sensual thought he tried not to groan out loud._*Cassie, such thoughts are dangerous around a telepath who is trying not notice how attractive you are,*_ he silently thought.

"This is really a nice shirt, sort of like half a robe. It feels like silk, is it?" she asked.

"It is similar to Earth silk, but it is quite stronger in, as you humans put it, 'wear and tear'. Are you fully clothed now?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. You can turn around now," she said as the Phantom turned to face her and caught his breath. Cassie was still on the ground, but sitting up wearing an oversized black shirt tied to her waist, its red and gold belt glittered in the sun.

"By the Power you're beautiful," he said as he knelt down by Cassie, "My shirt looks better on you than on myself."

Cassie blushed, "I'm sure that's not true. It's a little big for me," she said.

"No, you're wrong. It looks perfect on you," he whispered with desire as he reached to stroke her check; Cassie flinched with desire, not fear. _*So soft, how can anyone harm someone with a face such a hers,*_ he thought, however out loud he spoke "I'm sorry you haven't recovered from the attack. Who was that person?" he questioned trying to be polite.

"Just a classmate from school, he's been trying to get me alone for quite some time. I didn't realize he would go this far though," she admitted, trying not to cry.

"Shh, it's all right. He's gone now," he said as he pulled her into his arms. Cassie didn't resist him and cried into his chest, while he gently stroked her hair. Though she was upset, Cassie couldn't help but notice how perfect they fitted together, the thought was so comforting that she stopped crying and snuggled further into his strong arms. Phantom was also thinking how wonderful they fit together, but he was also enjoying the feel of her silky hair and of her soft curves pressing against his body, particularly a certain hardness. They were like that for a little while, until Phantom noticed the other Rangers heading in their direction through the woods.

"I must go now Pink Ranger, your friends are here to help you. Be strong my M'iun, I shall not be too far away," Phantom spoke with unrestrained passion, then he teleported away.

Later at the Power Chamber, the Rangers listened to Cassie's story. "Then he saw you guys coming, and he said 'be strong my M'iun; I shall not be too far away,' then he teleported away." she said with a dreamy expression.

"I wish we got their sooner, I'd like to give Greg a piece of my fist!" exclaimed T.J with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry T.J., the next time we see him we'll both give him a lesson he won't forget in a hurry," spoke Carlos with venom.

"Was not the Phantom Ranger the one to teach Greg a lesson? Didn't he stop Greg from further harming Cassie? However, I'm sure we haven't heard the last from your classmate Cassie. Alpha have you done as I ask?" questioned Dimitria.

"Yo, I sure did! We'll set the alarms to monitor Cassie, if Greg tries doing this again. I should've alerted you sooner guys to Cassies attack; but I wasn't expecting a normal human to attack like that," regretfully said Alpha.

"That's all right Alpha at least now that we know his intentions, we can keep an eye on him. Cassie, are you ready to go home and change clothes?" asked Ashley, but the Pink Ranger didn't answer. She was too lost in the daydream she was having about the Phantom Ranger, remembering how it felt to be in arms and wishing he was the one to show her the joys of passion.

"Ashley, do you not think it is wise to bring Cassie's clothes here," asked Dimitria.

"Yeah, you better Ashley, cause Cassie's gone off to wonderland again." T.J. stated, shaking his head with disgust.

Ashley sighed with defeat "You're right, she definitely left us again. I'll be right back, Dimitria." Then with a yellow flash, she was gone.

"I wonder if Phantom has gone off to his own dreamworld at the moment." Carlos wondered aloud to the others.

In an attempt to bring Cassie back to the real world, Dimitria turned back to the Pink Ranger. "Have you another question, Cassie?"

"Oh, yeah I do. What is a M'iun?" she asked.

"A M'iun, Nico, is the most sacred bird on the planet Eltar. The M'iun lives in the most arctic regions of the planet. As you can see by this picture, the M'iun has two heads, four eyes on each head. The males are blue with gold wings, while the females are red with silver wings. Because, they literally walk on ice, they are also considered the most graceful animal on the planet," stated ADVAC.

Nico looked at the picture of the bird displayed on the view screen and said, "It looks ugly."

"Yes, Nico, to you the bird is ugly. However here on Earth, you have animals I would consider ugly, while they are sacred to you in your beliefs. Nico, do you think it is time for you to go home?" asked Phantom.

"I guess so," he muttered with fear, "Couldn't I stay with you? Please?" he asked with hope.

Phantom looked down at the boy and sighed, "Very well, run home and get some stuff. You may spend the night here, but tomorrow your going tell the entire truth of what is truly bothering you." he said with authority

How do you know I'm not telling you everything?" Nico questioned.

I'm a telepath and empath Nico, among other things. Will you try to tell me everything tomorrow?" asked Phantom.

Nico sighed with a sad look upon his face, "I'll try..but it's so painful!" he exclaimed.

There are things in life that indeed cause pain, Nico. Now, go home and pack your things," Phantom told Nico.

"All right! I'll be right back! ADVAC, can you teleport me home?" asked Nico.

"What did you say Nico?" asked DECA, who still on the communications line ADVAC set up.

"Please, ADVAC?" he asked.

"Certainly Nico," said ADVAC, with a flash of light, Nico was gone.

Phantom sighed and asked in wonder, "What is wrong with the boy? He's blocked his mind to a degree that I was unable to read it."

"While you were helping the Pink Ranger, I scanned the boy to see if he posed a threat. Before you protest Phantom, remember whom you are and why I have to see to your safety. When I scanned the boy, I found evidence of malnutrition and physical abuse," stated ADVAC with sadness in his voice.

"The poor boy, and I thought my Andros had a rough childhood. Speaking of the subject, here he is now. I must sign off, farewell Phantom Ranger and ADVAC. Oh ADVAC, I shall contact Lord Trey about his loss on the bet, if you contact Prince Dex on his win," said DECA.

"Very well, DECA. Good-bye," said ADVAC as the communication ended between the two computers.

During this exchange the Phantom Ranger was silent, finally he spoke. "Why do most humans enjoy punishing those weaker than they are? Why hasn't the Earth authorities done something about this?" asked Phantom.

"Because the Earth authorities are overloaded with cases similar to Nico's; as well as there is no evidence concerning Nico's situation," said ADVAC.

"Then we shall have to help Nico without going through the proper channels. ADVAC, tap into the Earth authorities computer system and arrange it for Nico to be transferred to a foster home temporally, until other relatives can be found," said Phantom.

"May I ask where this foster home is? He can't stay here with us, it's too dangerous!" exclaimed ADVAC.

"The Power Chamber. I'm certain Nico can keep the Rangers secret, he is already friends with the Blue Ranger, and Dimitria can counsel him over about his parents' abuse to him. Please do this ADVAC, I"ll be teleporting to Nicos home to help him pack," pronounced Phantom with determination, then he teleported away.

center* *="" *="" center=""

"He compared me to a sacred bird on Eltar," said Cassie dreamily as she waited in the Power Chamber for Ashley, who was bringing a change of clothes.

"Yes, for the zillionth time Cassie, sheesh! You certainly recovered quickly from your attack Cassie, didn't she Dimitria?" asked Alpha.

"Yes, Alpha. Love can heal all wounds, particularly those of the soul. Alpha, prepare an Earth identification for Lord Trey of Triforia as soon as possible," stated Dimitria.

"Why? He doesn't need to come to Earth," he said.

"Did you not forget the bet between Lord Trey and Prince Dex concerning the Phantom Ranger and the Red Astro Ranger?" she questioned.

"What? Oh! That bet! Prince Dex will be laughing his head off, when he hears about this!" exclaimed Alpha.

Suddenly the alarms went off in the room, "What's going on?" asked Cassie, coming out of her dream state.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Rygog has planted a detonator on the Phantom's ship. Justin is trying to hold him off, but there are too many Piranatrons in the way! You better get down there, Cassie. I'll contact the others," Alpha spoke with excitement.

"Right, Shift into Turbo! Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" she shouted as she morphed, then teleported to the scene of the battle.

"If you're going spend the night away from home, then you can just stay where you're going! You've been a damn worthless brat since the day you were born!" shouted Nico's father, who looked and acted like a wild boar.

"Humph, just go out and stay out! I should've gotten that abortion when I had the chance! If you're going kid, just stay gone!" yelled Nico's mother, who was on her ninth bottle of whiskey, she was apparently beautiful once a long time ago.

"If that is the way you feel, then he shall never bother you again," said Phantom in a displeased tone, appearing for the first time in front of the parents.

"Hey, you're a Ranger, right?" asked the father who was in a state of shock upon seeing the mysterious Ranger.

"Yes," he stated.

"Then if you want the brat, you can have him! Right, honey?" questioned Nico's mother even though she was in a drunken state of mind.

"Whatever, just you two get out of here! The game is about to start, and I've bet a lot of money on it," Nico's father in a greedy tone of voice.

The Phantom Ranger clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch the guy, "Very well, do you wish to come with me, Nico?" he asked.

"You bet! Let's get out of here!" Nico, who was behind Phantom in an attempt to hide from his parents during the discussion, answered excitedly.

" Phantom, Rygog has just planted a bomb on me! Get over here!" reported ADVAC through the communications device.

"I'm on my way, ADVAC. When I give the word teleport Nico to the bushes outside of the ship. Nico, ADVAC is in trouble. I'm going to have him teleport you to some bushes, where you will be safe until the battle is over all right?" asked Phantom.

"Ok, let's get going, you've gotta a job to do," said Nico.

The Phantom chuckled at his new friend and said, "You heard the boy ADVAC, begin teleportation." As the two teleported away, the two parents didn't even hear or see them go, they were too busy in their own cruel world. In the years to come they wondered what happened to their little boy, but in end of this brief puzzlement they were thankful that he finally left them.

"There are way too many Piranatrons around here!" shouted Blue Turbo.

"Well, that just gives us more fish to fry!" Red Turbo yelled back.

"You like them fried Red, I like mine baked!" yelled Green Turbo.

"Guys, look! There's the Phantom Ranger and he's got the detonator!" shouted Yellow Turbo as she duck a punch by a Piranhatron.

"Phantom?" asked Pink Turbo as she watched him throw the detonator in the air before it blew up. As soon as the detonator was gone, the Piranatrons decided to beat a hasty retreat.

The Phantom Ranger turned at sound of her voice and asked, "Yes, Pink Ranger? Have you recovered from your attack?"

"Yes, I have. Is your ship are alright?" she asked. Before he could answer, the other Rangers raced toward them.

"Is your ship all right, Phantom?" asked Blue Turbo.

"It is fine, Blue Ranger. I do have a favor to ask of you," he said.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Yellow Turbo.

"Nico, could you please come over here?" he called toward a group of bushes. The young boy slowly climbed out and raced toward the Phantom Ranger, he started at the other Rangers in awe.

"I believe you know my young friend here, Rangers. Nico has been abused severely by his parents. I was wondering if you would take him to the Power Chamber until I can find him a family that would be willing to adopt him. Would you be willing to this, Rangers?" asked Phantom.

The Rangers looked at each other in confusion, "Sure, but I don't know what Dimitria is going to say," said Red Turbo.

"I have already spoken with Dimitria of Inquirius," reported ADVAC, "she has agreed to do as you asked Phantom Ranger," ADVAC stated through Phantom's communications device.

"I've just been informed that your mentor has agreed to do this favor I ask Rangers," inquired Phantom.

"Well, in that case. Where are your bags Nico?" asked Blue Turbo, excitement in his voice.

"Over there. Phantom couldn't I stay with you?" asked Nico in a pleading tone, as the Blue Ranger raced toward a group of bushes to get Nico's bags.

"It is too dangerous. Divatox knows what my ship looks like now, and she won't hesitate to destroy it if she finds it again. Besides, you have no need to worry. The Blue Ranger is your own age, and Dimitria will take good care of you," he said.

"Ok, will I get to see you again?" asked Nico hopefully.

"Of course, as soon as I find a new home for you on Earth," said Phantom.

"Off planet, if you don't mind Phantom," said Nico.

"Off planet?" questioned Red Turbo.

"Sure, I've always wanted to explore outer space. Besides if I stay here, I won't be able to find out what you see between a M'iun and the Pink Ranger," said Nico.

Everybody laughed except for the Phantom Ranger and Pink Ranger, they were blushing underneath their helmets.

"Very well, I will try to find a home for you off planet, but Nico, if I do this you may never return to Earth again," as he spoke a warning tone in his voice, "do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I have no other family, and the only people who really care for me are Justin, T.J., Ashley, and Carlos," said Nico.

"I'm glad you feel that way Nico, we certainly feel the same about you," said Red Turbo.

"Huh?" asked Nico with confusion.

"Power Down!" shouted Red Turbo, with that command, the Rangers demorphed into their civilian attire.

"What? You guys are the Power Rangers!" shouted Nico.

"Yeah," said Justin with Nico's bags beside his feet, "we normally don't tell anybody. But, since you're basically going living with us you might as well know."

"But, how could you make a decision like that when I didn't hear you say anything about?" asked Nico.

"Inter-communication devices in our helmets. It allows us to talk to each other without anybody overhearing our conversations," said Justin.

"Wow! This is so cool! My best friend is a Power Ranger!" excitedly exclaimed Nico, "Isn't Phantom?" But the Phantom Ranger didn't hear Nicos' question, he was too busy staring at Cassie who was still in his shirt.

"Phantom?" asked Nico with concern.

"What?" asked Phantom his voice filled with desire, seeing her in his shirt reminded Phantom of Cassie's soft body pressing into his own.

"Never mind," said Nico shaking his head as if the Phantom has lost his mind.

Cassie blushed under the Phantoms gaze, "I'll return your shirt as soon as I can," she said. She too remembered, and of his desire for her that she instinctively knew about.

"Keep it, you look perfect in it," he said, trying rather hopelessly in keeping his passion for her out of his voice.

"Phantom, I hate to interrupt your stare contest with the Pink Ranger. But, your cousin has returned. He's driving home from the airport," stated ADVAC with a touch of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Very well, ADVAC. I must leave, Rangers. My ship needs to be in a safer location. Farewell Rangers and Nico," he said as he walked back to his ship.

"Bye!" shouted Nico.

"Good-bye, Phantom. I don't know who you are, but thank you!" yelled T.J.

Cassie, however didn't say her good-byes; she had something else on her mind, _*Oh, he's got the cutest butt!*_ she thought as she watched him walked into his ship, _*So firm, it was so hard not to grab it when he was siting next to me in the forest.*_

As the ship took off, T.J. said, "Well, we better go back to the Power Chamber. Ready to go, Nico?"

"Ready, let's go!" said Nico his voice filled with happiness.

"Cassie?" questioned Ashley to her best friend.

"Cassie!" shouted everyone, when there was no response from the Pink Ranger.

"What? Oh, I'm ready to back if you guys are," she told them, but her voice had a dreamy quality to it.

Ashley sighed with displeasure at her friend, "Cassie if I ever fall for a guy, I hope I'm not as bad as you are at the moment," she said as they teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"It's not my fault you lost, Trey!" shouted Dex Stewart from his home on Earth, he was speaking to the Lord of Triforia through the communication equipment in his room.

"It wouldn't happen you said, they are both too insensible to emotion you said," Trey spoke angrily to his friend whom was also of royal blood.

"I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his friend's predicament.

"Then why is it I'm the one who has to find a wife on Earth and not you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Good fortune, I suppose. Do you wish me to help you in your search?" Dex asked.

"No, thank you, you've helped me enough as it is. I certainly hope the Red Astro Ranger falls in love soon, so you may join me in this predicament you've gotten me into. I'll be on Earth, next week in their time. When I get there, you and I are going to have a long discussion on... what do they call it on Earth? Ah, yes! Sparing mats! Farewell!" angrily shouted Trey and then he closed communications. Finally, Dex gave into his laughter that he was holding back.

"So, what do think of the Power Chamber?" Justin asked his friend.

"It's incredible! My room here is so cool!" exclaimed Nico, who couldn't contain his excitement.

"I'm glad you enjoy the Power Chamber Nico. But, you must remember, after school we'll be having counseling sessions dealing with your abuse by your parents. Do you understand?" questioned Dimitria.

"And you've got to come straight here in case of a battle, no sense in you getting captured by Divatox. I could use the help as well, all right pal?" asked Alpha.

"I understand Dimitria, Alpha. I also promise to keep the Rangers identities a secret." he stated seriously.

"Cassie, I must also ask you to come to me for counseling, yours shall be before school. Do you understand?" asked Dimitria.

"I understand Dimitria," Cassie said who by now was in a change of clothes, "Do you think we'll be hearing from the Phantom Ranger again?"

"I'm sure we will, Cassie. I don't think we've seen the last of the Phantom Ranger," said Justin, who was thinking that being in love was totally gross.

The Phantom Ranger sighed as he waited for his cousin inside the apartment. The crystal box was on a nearby table, and the Phantom himself was unmorphed seating in a chair. In his unmorphed state, the Phantom Ranger was a young man with good build, tall, long sea-green hair, and golden eyes; he wore a shirt similar to what he gave Cassie with black pants and boots to match the shirt. "She looked so beautiful in my shirt, ADVAC," he said through the communicator on his wrist.

"So you have said for the past half hour, Phantom. Next week is her birthday. Traditionally she is supposed to receive a gift on her birthday," stated ADVAC in a tone of complete annoyance.

"A gift? What am I suppose to give her?" he asked with panic.

"I don't know, I'll contact with some Earth computers to help you find an appropriate gift," said ADVAC, who by now was becoming impatient with T'nar . T'nar was about to respond to ADVAC's statement when he noticed the apartment door opening.

The figure stepped into the room and went immediately into a defensive position upon seeing T'nar. "I will not hurt you, my name is T'nar, cousin. I bring a gift from your grandfather and my great-uncle Zordon. It is good to finally meet you cousin. I've heard a lot about you, and not only from Zordon," said T'nar as he offered his cousin his hand, "I believe this is the traditionally Earth greeting."

Thomas Oliver shook his cousin's hand, "It is cousin, and I've heard a lot about you as well. Welcome to Earth, T'nar," he said.

_To be continued..._


End file.
